


Despair at Work!

by Gaypancake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, はたらく細胞 | Hataraku Saibou | Cells at Work! (Anime), はたらく細胞 | Hataraku Saibou | Cells at Work! (Manga)
Genre: Also they are all the same age, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, I created the rest of the names, Minor Character Death, Most of the names were found on tumblr, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Sacrifice, They are all high school students, Violence, killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-24 07:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaypancake/pseuds/Gaypancake
Summary: Reimi Akagawa woke up in a strange school, which she has soon found out she was kidnapped. She meets a boy named Iishiro Shirogane and what they both found out, is that they were trapped in the school and forced to play a sick twisted killing game.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I decided to make a crossover between my two favorite fandoms, Cells at Work, and Danganronpa. If you haven't heard of the series Danganronpa, I highly recommend you checking it out. It's basically about 15 high school students trapped inside of a school and forced to kill each other if they want to leave. So I hope you enjoy the story! ^.^

I slowly opened my eyes.

The room was pitch black, but I could tell that I was in some kind of room. My eyes started to adjust to the dark, and I saw the room more clearly.

It was a classroom, a dirty one that is. I stood up from the desk that I was sitting at and glanced around the room. I noticed that all of the windows were covered up, with something. I glanced up at the chalkboard in the center of the classroom. There was a message on the board that says, "Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy!" My face turned to an expression of confusion. 

"Hope's Peak Academy?" I asked myself. I've heard about that school everywhere. I've heard that in order to be accepted here, you have to have an ultimate talents. I've read news articles online about students that were accepted into this school. That includes very talented people around the area. I've always dreamed to be accepted into Hope's Peak. But, why was I inside of the school in a classroom? I couldn't even remember a thing, except for waking up in a empty classroom. 

I looked around the room one last time, before twisting the door handle from the classroom door. It slowly opened, and it made a loud creak. I walked out of the room and stood into the hallway. It was empty. No students, no teachers, nothing. I thought this was odd, but I slowly started to walk down the hallway, wondering where it would take me. I heard that Hope's Peak was a big school, so it can be easy to get lost.

I walked down the narrow dark hallway. The only sound I heard was my own footsteps. I felt like I was alone. I started to feel nervous. Getting lost in a empty big school was anyone's fear.

What if I get lost?

What if I never get out of this place?

My heart began to race as those thoughts filled my head. My slow walking went to a pace, which went to just sprinting. I can't give up. I had to find myself out of this school. My sprinting started to get faster, then that was when it happened.

I suddenly bumped into something, or someone. I tripped on my own two feet and fell.

"Ugh.." I groaned as I rubbed my head.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" I looked up and saw a guy who looked like he was the same age as me. He had albino colored hair and had bangs which covered one of his eyes. His skin was pale and wore some kind of uniform. He held out his hand towards me. I hesitated at first, but I slowly took his hand. He pulled me up, as I awkwardly stood in front of him. There was a long pause for a moment before I began to speak.

"Um, thanks for helping me. Are you from this school?" I asked him.

Another long pause before he started to talk.

"Well, I don't know how I got here actually." The boy replies. "None of us know how."

"Us?" I asked. Were there more people besides him? If so, where are they all at? The boy slowly nodded.

"Yes. Me along with other students somehow appeared inside of Hope's Peak Academy. The place was empty when we awoken. There no sign of teachers, or students in sight. I was just walking down the hallways to see if I could find anybody, then I found you." He explains. So I wasn't the only one who woke up inside of this empty school.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked him.

"There are in the main hall. We can go there now." He tells me. "I have a map of the school. Follow me." He started to walk in front of me. I followed him through the long hallways. During the walk to the main hall, I began to start a conversation.

"So, who are you?" I asked him. He paused for a moment, before glancing at me.

"My name is Iishiro Shirogane. I'm the Ultimate Police Officer." He introduced himself. So he was an ultimate student?

"Your an ultimate?" I asked him. He slowly nodded in response. My eyes lighten up in excitement. "That's awesome! I am too! But, it's not all that great." Iishiro raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sure it's something." He says. I thought about it for a moment if I should tell him my Ultimate talent or not. He seemed nice enough, so I decided to just tell him.

"Well, I'm Reimi Akagawa, the Ultimate Mailwoman." I said to him with a huge smile on my face. "Yeah, I know it's a lame talent, but, it's who I am."

"I don't think it's lame at all." He tells me.

"Eh?" I was surprised by his reaction. "But, your ultimate talent is way better than mine! I mean, you are a cop! That's an amazing talent you have. I'm just a plain old mailwoman, who's job is not as important as in saving other people's lives." I looked down at the ground while I walked beside him.

"That's not true, your job is just as important as mine." He replied as he smiles at me. "Everyone's job is important in every way. It's true that my job is to protect and save people's lives. However, your job has a different kind of importance to it. You have to deliver things to people, which is an important thing to do."

I smiled as I listened to his reply. I'm glad that he understand my ultimate talent. Most of the time when I tell people what my ultimate talent was, many people would laugh and make fun of me for having such a lame and boring talent. But I'm glad at least somebody appreciates my talent and hard work.

It felt like forever walking down the long hallways, but we finally managed to find the doors to the main hall. Iishiro reached for the door handle and twisted the knob. 

The door creaked open, and I felt a bunch of eyes staring directly at me.


	2. Character Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reimi and Iishiro meets all of the Ultimate Students.

"Ah, Iishiro, you're back!" I heard a girl say.

"About god damn time you showed up." A rough voice said in a annoyed tone.

"So that makes, sixteen of us, right?" A guys loud but cheery voice asked.

Taking in all of the new faces that surrounded the two of us, I walked toward the group of students.

"Um, hi everyone! My name is Reimi Akagawa, the Ultimate Mailwoman. Are all of you guys Ultimate Students as well?" I asked them. I noticed a girl with brown hair walking up to me.

"Yeah, everyone here is an Ultimate." She says with a smile. "Why don't I introduce myself? My name is Akane Asari, the Ultimate Cardiologist." She says while bowing down politely.

"A cardiologist?" My dumbfounded self asked. "What is that?" Akane just laughed and smiled.

"Well, a cardiologist is someone who treats disorders of the heart. I can diagnose a problem if there is something wrong with your heart. I work at a hospital around where Hope's Peak is." She explains.

"That sounds really interesting. Sounds like you worked hard to get there." I replied.

"Well, that wasn't three years of medical school for nothing you know." She laughed. "It was worth it."

"I bet it was." I replied, smiling. I glanced away from Akane and noticed a girl with blonde pigtails. She wore a pink uniform and a cap on her head. She looked really nervous and uncomfortable around the group. I slowly walked towards her.

"Um, hi. My name is Reimi. Who are you?" I asked her. The girl seemed to avoid eye contact with me, but responded in a anxious sort of tone.

"M-My name is, Erina Shimizu. I-I am the Ultimate Hunter." She softly says.

"The Ultimate Hunter huh?" I curiously asked. I suddenly noticed Iishiro walking besides me.

"Her talent is exactly what it means. She hunts animals." Iishiro says.

"Eh?! But, why?" I loudly asked.

"Well, she only hunts animals that are consider a threat to her or other people. That is why she is called the ultimate hunter." He replies.

"I-It's not a big deal." Erina says as she tries to hide her flustered face with her cap. Maybe I should just leave her alone for now. I walked around the room, glancing around at the students I haven't met yet. I walked up to this big tough guy. He had blonde spiky hair, and he had a angry look in his eyes. I wasn't really afraid, but just rather intimidated. 

"Hello! May I ask for your name?" I asked him. The large guy looked at me with a aggressive expression on his face, before crossing both of his arms.

"Names Kento Tokuma, the Ultimate Boxer. Just to make it clear, I don't plan to act buddy buddy with you idiots." He quietly said in a irritated tone. "There, I told you my name. Now get the hell away from me."

For some reason, I expected that response from someone like him. I sighed as I made my way over to a girl nearby him. She had short black hair and she looked surprisingly built for a girl. She smirked and waved at me.

"Yo, the names Natsuko Kaneda. You may not expect this from someone like me, but I am the Ultimate Female Wrestler." She tells me. I felt my jaw drop.

"Eh!? A wrestler?! You?" I asked with a shock expression on my face.

"Yeah yeah, I'm used to that sort of reaction. You must be wondering, how is a woman like me, the Ultimate Wrestler. Well, it's simple. I've been training for years. You can say it was my dream to become a professional wrestler. There was many male wrestlers out there, but I've never heard any female wrestlers. So, I decided to pursue my dream, and this is how I became the Ultimate Female Wrestler." Natsuko proudly explained.

"Wow, that's actually pretty cool." I replied.

"Thanks, many people think it's weird for a female to become a wrestler. But, who cares what they think." She says while rolling her eyes. I smiled as I left her alone. I walked up to a guy who had black hair, and wore all green.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you!" I said as I walked up to him. The guy giggled softly while smiling at me.

"Why, hello. My name is Daiki Kimura. I am known as the Ultimate Blackmailer." He says, giving me a innocent smile. The Ulitmate Blackmailer? This guy sounds really shady.

"I hope we get along just fine." He gave me a creepy smile. This guy seems dangerous, but in a different kind of way. I slowly walked away from him, and walked to a guy who was leaned up against a wall. His hair was spiky and silver, and he had a weird scar on his face. He immediately noticed me walking up to him and smiled.

"Oh, hello. Your that new girl that Iishiro brought with him. Anyways, I should introduce myself. I'm Gin Oshima, the Ultimate Oncologist." He greeted.

"Oncologist?" I asked with a confused expression.

"He's a doctor that treats cancer." Iishiro says. Gin nodded. "Correct. Even though, many forms of cancer cannot be cured, the only thing I can do is treat them. I hate to see innocent people suffer from cancer. It just breaks my heart. That is why, it is a dream of mine to become a oncologist." Gin says with determination. He sounded like he was in love with his job as a oncologist. That's really admirable of him.

I managed to meet all of the Ultimate Students. There was a guy named Haku Shirogane, who was the Ultimate Security Guard. Apparently, he was Iishiro's younger brother. However, unlike Iishiro, he was really loud and outgoing. Then there was the Ultimate Shooting Pro. His name was Takeru Koizume. He had brown spiky hair and wore a blue outfit. He was a young and upbeat kind of guy, for someone who is known as the Ultimate Shooting Pro. There was the Ultimate Maid, Mayoko Seyama. She was a sweet and gentle girl, with light brown hair with a side braid.

Next there was a guy with spiky short black hair named Hiro Mikazuki, the Ultimate Journalist. Then there was the Ultimate Pharmacist, Tamika Maruyama. She had long black hair, and wore a pharmacist uniform. She was a real stubborn one. There was Hinako Iwakiri, the Ultimate Business Woman. She was a brunette and her hair was tied into a bun. She was very strict and serious. There was Koko Sasaki, who was the Ultimate Engineer. She had short black hair, and she was really quiet and cold. I didn't really mind it though.

Lastly, there was Toichi Shiraki, the Ultimate Meteorologist, and Yuuto Hasegawa, who was the Ultimate Technician. Toichi was guy who always covered up his face with a green hood, while Yuuto was a guy who had brunette hair and wore stylish glasses. Toichi was a weird kind of guy. He talks strangely where I cannot exactly know what he is saying most of the times. Yuuto was a smart guy and was really intelligent. He was really into computers and technology.

I took a deep sigh of relief. Well, that was everyone. All of the students were all unique in their own way. They all had better Ultimate talents than I did.

"So, what did you think of the Ultimates?" I heard Iishiro asking me. I turned around and faced towards him with a smile.

"I think their all awesome! I never met other ultimates before. They all have such unique talents." I told him. Iishiro smiled and nodded. Everyone in the main hall was chatting away. 

That was until we heard, "it",


	3. Monokuma Appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma finally appears, and he has interesting news for the students...

A sound of a bell can be heard throughout the main hall. Suddenly, the speakers were turned on. At first there was only static playing, but not long until a voice is heard.

"Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system! Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then." That voice sounded really out of place and strange. The voice didn't fit a person or a student. It sounded like, something out of a cartoon. Even though the voice had a cheerful tone to it, it still gave me the chills, like something was very wrong.

"Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at, right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience. That's all. I'll be waiting!" Then the speaker just turns off. I stood there in shock and uneasiness. This felt like something straight out of a horror movie.

"What the hell was that?" Kento asked, a little freaked out by the strange announcement.

"Hm, sounds like we have to go to the gym." Natsuko says.

"Come on you guys! Why are you all getting worried about? It's just the school's entrance ceremony. Nothing suspicious about that." Daiki says.

"I shall take my leave then." Koko says as she exits the main hall. I gave a worried expression to Iishiro, who looks back at me with concern.

"I know your afraid, but we have to find out what's going on here. You're curious to see what is gonna have in store for us, right Reimi?" He asked.

"Right." I nodded. I didn't want to be scared in this situation. I mean, it's not like any of us are in danger or anything. I mean, sure the announcement was really strange, but that doesn't mean something bad is going on. But, even if I think that, that feeling of uneasiness won't go away. I have no other choice anyway but to go to the gym with the others. I mean, what could possibly go wrong? It's just an entrance ceremony, right?

-

We all arrived at the gymnasium. We didn't see anyone else when we got there. The only thing there was a few chairs, and a stand.

"So, what is this entrance ceremony exactly?" Akane curiously asked.

"Puhuhu! I'm glad you asked!" The same strange voice from the speaker replied. Everyone faced towards the stand on the gymnasium stage, where the voice came from. Out from behind the stand, popped out a half black and half white bear. The bear sits down on top of the stand.

"What the heck! It's a stuffed animal!" Haku shrieked.

"I'm not a stuffed animal! I am Monokuma, and I'm your headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy!" The bear says. I couldn't even tell if what I'm seeing was real, or just a strange illusion that I had.

"E-Eh!? That bear can talk!?" Erina asked.

"Don't be a pussy. It's only a toy. It's probably controlled by something somehow." Kento grunted while rolling his eyes.

"I'm not a toy! I am Monokuma!" Monokuma shouts. The bear began to clear his throat. "Anyways, it's nice to meet you all! You guys are probably confused on how you got here, and why a talking bear is the headmaster. Well, that doesn't really matter. What matters is that you will all be living a communal life in the school. This communal life will last, well, for the rest of your lives!"

"T-The rest of our lives!?" Hiro asked as he began to feel anxious.

"But don't worry! You guys have everything you need in this school to survive for the rest of your human lives!" Monokuma happily says.

"Your kidding right? There's no way we'll be living in this school for the rest of our lives." Haku nervously says.

"Kidding? I am 100 percent serious! You'll all live here until the day you die! It's really useless to try and escape, since you are all blocked from the outside world. So just forget about it already! Besides, all you need to survive is in this school."

"What the hell? There is no way I'm going to live in this school forever! I have things to do, y'know?" Natsuko shouted towards Monokuma.

"You guys really don't wanna live here? That just hurts my feelings. After all the hard work I put into making this school your home." Monokuma sadly pouted. "You all decided to attend Hope's Peak Academy, now all of a sudden you want to leave?"

"Attending here is not the problem. We don't want to be kept here for the rest of our lives." Hinako quietly says.

"Well, there is "one" way to leave the school..." Monokuma begins.

"W-What is it?" Erina asks.

"If you want to leave, you have to kill each other." Monokuma just bluntly says it like it's no big deal at all.

"K-Kill each other?" I anxiously stuttered. I could feel my heart sink in my chest as I couldn't just believe what he said.

"Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter. You just have to kill someone if you want to leave." Monokuma giggles as he watches the horror fill each others faces. "Unfortunately, that is the only way to leave. But you can't just kill someone though. You have to kill someone and get away with it."

"What do you mean?" Mayoko asks.

"In order to graduate, you must kill someone. But it's not as easy as you think it is. After a murder has taken place, there will be a investigation. That means you'll be trying your best to find clues to help find who the murderer is. Once the investigation is over, the class trial will begin." He explains.

"A class trial?" Gin curiously asked.

"During the trial, everyone will argue on who you think the blackened is. Once the debates end, you'll have to vote for who you think the culprit is. The outcome will be decided by popular vote. If you choose to right one, then only the blackened will be punished. However, if you choose the wrong one, I'll have to punish everyone besides the blackened, and they get to leave and graduate." Monokuma explains.

"So, what do you mean by punishment, foe?" Toichi quietly asked in his usual deep voice.

"Why, execution of course!" Monokuma happily says.

"E-Execution!?!" Haku shrieked once again.

"This has to be a joke right? I mean, this all has to be one big set up just to scare us." Takeru nervously says, as if he was unsure if the situation was real or not.

"A joke? Hey, I told you! This isn't a joke. I am being completely serious. Anyways, I have one last thing to give you guys. Tada! The official school handbook! It states all of the school's regulations. If any school regulation is violated, they must be punished at once! But, I know you guys won't do that since you know what will happen around here." The sadistic bear giggled.

"Anyways! Enjoy your communal school life! I'll see you guys real soon!" And with that, Monokuma just disappears out of nowhere just like that, leaving us all bewildered.

"W-What just happened!?" Erina loudly asked.

"This can't be real, it just can't!" Akane shrieks.

"Everyone calm down." Iishiro begins. "Let's all review what we just heard. Based on what Monokuma just said, we have two choices. The first one is that we should all live a communal life in this school for the rest of our lives. The second choice is to.." He paused, as if he didn't want to even say it.

"To kill each other, correct?" Gin asked.

"B-But, I don't want to kill anyone!" Haku says as he felt tears in his eyes.

"Everyone calm down! We'll all find a way to get out of here! We will all escape this school together, without anyone dying." I loudly said to everyone. I felt nearly everyone's glare on me.

"But that's impossible right? That dumb stuffed animal just said there was no way to get out of here." Tamika replies.

"Maybe if we all looked around the school, it might be possible to find a way out." Iishiro suggests. "Let's all split up and look around the school."

"Isn't a little risky, to split up? I mean, any one of us can kill each other at any time." Daiki says.

"W-What are you saying? There is no way any of us would kill someone!" I loudly stuttered. I just couldn't believe anyone here is capable of murdering someone. There's just no way I can ever believe it.

"Are you sure about that? You barely know anyone here. So how would you know somebody will not kill someone?" Daiki had a point, we all do not know each other at all, and we all only met today. As much as I don't want to admit it, I felt a build of anxiety raise up in my chest.

"Well, is there anyone really considering what Monokuma has said?" Yuuto says as raises up his glasses to his face.

With that, nobody had a response. Instead, everyone just stared each other down. It was clear that everyone was suspicious of each other. They didn't know who the other person was thinking or planning. The feeling of that someone might betray us, just haunts me. As I start to recall what just happened, I suddenly realized the dangerous situation I just put myself in.

But, this was just only the beginning.


	4. First Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days after the killing game has started, a killing has finally appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, some chapters will be longer than others, including the class trial chapters, and investigation chapters. This one is a long chapter, so enjoy!

It's been three days since we have been trapped inside of the school, and nothing has happened so far. We all decided to meet up in the dining hall, to have a meeting and discuss what anyone has found. Everyone was trying to find either clues, or a way out of the school. Nobody had found anything important, except for Iishiro who had found a map of the school.

Since there was nothing to do right now, I decided to go hang out with someone. I decided to go hang out with Iishiro. I headed over to the dining hall, where he was having a cup of tea. I smiled as I walked over to him. He slowly looked up at me.

"Hello, Reimi." He greeted quietly.

"Hi!" I greeted back with a smile on my face. "Since we don't have anything to do, would you like to talk a bit?"

"Sure." He replies. Me and Iishiro hanged out in the dining hall together drinking some barley tea. Iishiro was really quiet, so he didn't really say anything much. But he was kind enough to listen to my stories.

It looks like me and Iishiro grew a bit closer today. I'm so glad I decided to hang out with Iishiro for the day.

"Hey, Reimi, can I ask you something?" Iishiro asks.

"Hm, what is it?" I looked at him curiously.

"Are you scared?" He asks me. Why was he asking me this? Isn't anyone scared right now in this situation we're in?

"Of course I'm scared. I'm afraid that we will never get out of here. I'm also afraid of anyone betraying us, and killing someone." I told him. "Are you scared, Iishiro?" Iishiro looked down and said nothing at first, but then, he looks up at me.

"Yes, I am. Just because I'm a police officer, doesn't mean I can't get scared. In fact, I even get scared when I'm doing my job too sometimes." He says. "Everyone faces some sort of fear, including myself. I'm afraid seeing people get killed and die. It's hard being a police officer and walking into these grotesque crime scenes. These victims, I come across had lives, family, and friends." Iishiro had a sad frown on his face. I never saw him express any emotions like this before. It must've been hard for Iishiro to be a cop. But, he has to face it no matter what, because it was his job.

"Iishiro.." I softly said, placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He shook his head and smiled.

"It's fine. Even though I may be afraid, I can still face it no matter what." He tells me. I smiled. I'm glad that Iishiro is able to face his fears. Unlike me, who is still terrified of being trapped here, forcing to murder another.

"Well, I'll see you later then." I told him.

"Alright. Goodbye." He says as exits out of the dining hall. I began to head back to my room since it was getting close to nighttime. As I entered the room, I heard the school's bell ring.

"Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone!" Monokuma's voice recording said to us. Well, guess it was time for me to get some sleep. I hopped right into the bed and pulled the covers over me.

Hopefully tomorrow, I'll discover some new clues.

-

Morning finally came, and I slowly woke up from my slumber. I suddenly heard Monokuma's morning announcement from the TV and speakers.

"Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! It is time for another glorious day!" He says before the TV turns off. I started to head to the dining hall where everyone was meeting at.

When I got to the dining room, almost everyone was there. The only people that wasn't there was Akane and Koko. I wasn't worried too much, since they could just be late.

"Good morning everyone!" Haku says with a big smile.

"Good morning." Mayoko sweetly says.

"Mornin." Natsuko says while yawning. "I went to bed late last night, but I managed to get myself out of bed to meet ya guys here."

"Well, is everyone here?" Yuuto asked us. We all glanced around the dining hall, noticing the absence of Akane and Koko.

"It looks like they aren't here." Daiki says.

"Maybe they are late or slept in." Takeru suggests. A few moments later, Koko came walking into the dining hall.

"Sorry I am late, I had duties to attend to." Koko quietly told us.

"What kind of duties?" Haku asked her. Koko just shot him a cold glare.

"It's none of your business." She said. I looked around to see if Akane was here, but there was still no sign of her. It's very odd since in the past four days, she has been coming to the dining hall early with the rest of us.

"Hey Koko, have you seen Akane?" I asked her. Koko shook her head in response.

"I haven't. I have only walked straight to my room to the dining hall." She replies. Just after her saying this, we heard a familiar bell ring. The speakers turned on and the room was filled with Monokuma's voice.

"For this investigation, I have unlocked the doors. Please look around to your heart's content!" And with that, the speakers turned off. Everyone in the room just froze after what they just heard. Investigation? What was he talking about? I suddenly had a horrifying realization. Was Akane, killed? No, that can't be possible. There is no way anyone would kill anyone. There is just no way, But my mind tells me otherwise.

"Everyone, we should go check on Akane." Iishiro says. We all nodded in agreement and began to rush over to Akane's dorm. Iishiro went in front of us and slowly turned the door handle to Akane's door. The door slowly creaked open. What we all saw inside, was our worst nightmare.

Inside of Akane's room, there was Akane, lying face down on the ground, lifeless. There was a pool of her own blood right next to her head. Time seem to froze at that moment, as I stood there, trying to see what I'm looking at was real. I try to resist the urge to scream.

"W-W-What the!?" Erina yelped as looked at Akane's lifeless body in horror.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Haku screams.

"T-This can't be real, right? She's just playing dead, right?" Hiro nervously asked. I see Iishiro slowly walking towards her body, trying to find a pulse. He frowned as he looked back at us.

"She's dead." He tells us. We all just stood there, trying to accept the fact that Akane was indeed dead. We all jumped as we suddenly heard a ding dong sound. We all faced the TV and saw Monokuma.

"A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!" Monokuma happily says as the TV shuts off immediately after saying that. Everyone just stood there in shock.

"Does that mean, this is for real?" Takeru asked. Monokuma suddenly appears out of nowhere right after him asking this.

"Of course it's real! I'm so glad a murder finally happened. I was really bored y'know? Just seeing ya'll standing around here was soooo boring. But now, the fun part has just begun!" Monokuma says.

"S-So, who killed her?" Tamika nervously asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It was one of you!" Monokuma says as he pointed at all of us. No. There was no way any of us murdered Akane. This had to be the work of Monokuma.

"N-No! None of us would never kill Akane! It was obvious you were the one who killed her!" I shouted at the bear.

"Sorry. But it wasn't me. It was one of you who murdered Akane Asari! Unless someone violates a school regulation, I absolutely will not kill anybody. I have to follow the rules here as well." Monokuma says. "Anyways, before I go, there's a little thing I must give you before you all start to investigate. Tada! It's the Monokuma file! It will give you all of the details of the cause of death, and when it occurred. Anyways, good luck on investigating! When the time comes, I'll announce when it is time for the class trial!" And with that Monokuma disappears out of nowhere.

We were all stunned and confused on what we just heard. I just couldn't believe that someone in this room had killed Akane. But, why her of all people. She was kind person, who never did anything to anyone. I didn't even have the chance to get to know her.

"Everyone, I know you are all upset, but we have to figure out who murdered Akane. If we don't find out who it is, then it's all over for all of us." Iishiro calmly says to us all. He was right. We all have to find out who the culprit is or we'll all be executed. We have no choice but to investigate. I had to accept the fact that one of us had murdered Akane. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Let's do this!" I say to myself. First, I decided to take a look at the Monokuma file. It says that the victim was Akane Asari. The time of death is estimated to be around 3 in the morning. The body was discovered in Akane's room in the dormitory. The cause of death was a shot to the head. No other injuries were on her body. That is all what was on the Monokuma file. I guess we have to discover the rest of the clues on our own. I added the Monokuma file to the Truth Bullets section of my handbook.

Once I was done, I glanced around Akane's room, and to her corpse. I didn't really want to do this, but had no choice. I walked over to her body and examined it. I looked at her head. The Monokuma file said she has been shot to the head. I turned her lifeless head around and indeed found a bullet mark on the side of head. It looked like she was shot right through the skull. Whoever has killed her, must have used a gun to shoot her. Wait, whats that on the floor? I took a closer look and noticed a bullet on the ground lying next to her in the pool of her own blood. 

"I see you noticed it too." I heard Iishiro say. I turned around to meet his gaze. "She must've been shot in head with a gun. I don't see any sign of a struggle anywhere. So it must've caught her by surprise. So that means, she was killed with a gun." I nodded as I added bullet wound and bullet to the Truth Bullets section of my handbook.

I began to look around the room for more clues. Since I didn't really find anything new, I turned to Iishiro for some help.

"Hey Iishiro, do you think there is more clues in this room?" I asked him. He glanced at me and started to think for a moment.

"Actually, I think there is. Why don't you go check Akane's door, there might be a little clue there." He tells me. I nodded and I walked towards the door. I began to glance over the door, looking for any sort of clue. However, the peephole in the door caught my attention. The hole was wide enough to fit a bullet through. Maybe the bullets must've came from the peephole, and shot Akane. I've decided to add the peephole to the Truth Bullets section of my handbook. Once I was done, I turned to face Iishiro.

"Hey Iishiro, if Akane was shot by a gun, how come we didn't hear the gunshot?" I asked him. Before he could answer, Monokuma suddenly pops out of nowhere once again.

"Huh? You don't know?" Monokuma asked.

"Don't know what?" I asked him.

"That the dorm rooms are completely soundproof!" He told us.

"Sound proof?" Iishiro asked, slightly baffled.

"Yep that's right! No matter how much you scream, cry, or any sort of noise in the room, it will completely block it out! Nobody would ever hear you. It is also to block out the certain noises teenagers do in their rooms privately." Monokuma says. "I mean, none of you guys wanna hear the sound of two students getting it on, right?"

We both just looked at him strangely. Monokuma then turns his back from us.

"Well, that's all I can tell ya, bye bye!" And with that, Monokuma disappears once again. That stupid bear.

"So, the rooms are soundproof. That explains why we all didn't hear the fire of a gunshot. So none of us knew that she was already killed when we all woke up." Iishiro says. I nodded at his statement. I added soundproof dorms to the Truth Bullets section of my handbook. After we had investigated the room, we decided to go outside of the room to search for more clues connected to the case.

Me and Iishiro both headed out of the room and into the hallways.

"So where do we check next?" I asked Iishiro.

"We need to find out where the murder weapon is, or at least where it came from." He replied. I nodded in agreement as we both walked around the school. While we both walking down the hallways, we spotted Natsuko. We decided to approach her, to see if she had found any new evidence or clues.

"Hey Natsuko. How's the investigation going?" I asked her.

"Doing great actually. Hey, you two are investigating together? Well, I never expected that. You two must get along really well. So, are you guys seeing each other, if you know what I mean?" Natsuko asked while smirking.

"E-Eh?! No it's n-nothing like that! We decided to investigate together, t-that's all!" I stuttered. My face was red as my own hair. I noticed that Iishiro was trying to cover his flustered face with his hat. "A-Anyways, do you think you found anything related to the case?" I asked her.

"Oh, yeah I did! So I read the Monokuma file and it said her cause of death was a shot to the head right? Well, while I was in the storage room, I found a box full of guns." She told us. "The room is actually full of stuff, such as clothes, food, and other things. Mostly things for survival y'know?"

"Thanks Natsuko." I told her. I turned to Iishiro. "Let's go check out the storage room."

"Alright." He says. We both headed to the storage room. When we got there, we saw a bunch of boxes stacked on top of each other on shelves. One box said food, another said clothes, and one said defense. We checked the box that said defense, and when we looked inside, just like Natsuko said, there was a bunch of guns inside.

"Woah, there is a lot of guns in there!" I said.

"The killer must've found out there was guns in this box, and decided to use it to kill Akane." Iishiro says. He then picks up one of the guns and takes the bullets out of them. The bullets were the exact same bullets as the one we had found next to Akane's body. It was now clear that the weapon that was used to kill Akane, was one of the guns from this box. I quickly added the box of guns to the Truth Bullets section of my handbook.

"I suppose that we're done here." Iishiro says.

"You're right. Let's go search other areas." I replied. The two of us exited the storage room and went into the hallway. While walking down the hallway, I spotted something in the trashcan nearby the room. I looked inside of the trashcan to find a mini handgun inside. "Hey, Iishiro! Check it out!"

He came over by my side and I pointed down inside of the trash can.

"Someone must've placed this gun in the trashcan, most likely the culprit." I told him.

"You're right. Perhaps they were trying to hide the murder weapon to avoid leaving evidence." He replies. "It also looked like it was used recently. So this is definitely the gun that was used to kill Akane with." I took a more closer look at the gun. Yep, it had definitely been used. I added the gun in the trashcan to the Truth Bullets section of my handbook. After checking the hallways, we decided to see if anyone else had information on the case. We decided to head to the dining hall. Once we got there, we saw a few people there. I'm guessing some of them weren't helping in investigating.

"Yo Reimi, Iishiro. How's the investigation going?" Haku asked as he approached us.

"Pretty good actually. Me and Reimi managed to find some evidence. What about you? Have you discovered anything?" He asked his younger brother.

"Actually, yeah! But I've noticed something strange last night." He told us.

"Something strange?" I asked him. Haku nodded.

"Yeah. So, before I went to bed, I got thirsty, so I decided to get a glass of water from the kitchen. While I was heading over to the dining hall, I noticed someone had entered the storage room. I thought nothing of it, so I just ignored it. However, thinking about it now, it's really suspicious. The killer probably went into the storage room to get a gun, and I haven't even realized it. When I walked back down the hall, I heard the sounds of rushing footsteps nearby. I didn't think anything of it, so I just made my way back to my room. But looking back at it now, I realize it may have been the killer. Damn! If only if I had figured out who was making those footsteps, we would of known who the culprit is already!" He explained to us.

"Don't worry Haku, it wasn't you're fault. But now we know when the culprit has got the weapon." I said. I added Haku's account to the Truth Bullets section of my handbook. Once I was done, we all heard the sound of the bell.

"It's time for the long awaited Class Trial! Now then, allow me to appoint a proper location for the proceedings. Please go through the red door on the 1st floor of the school! Puhuhu. See you soon!" Monokuma announced from the TV before it shuts off.

This was it. It was time for the class trial. It was time to find out who had murdered Akane Asari.


	5. First Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the very first class trial, and everyone needs to find out who killed Akane Asari.

Me and Iishiro both glanced at each other, before heading towards the red door, and entering the room. Inside, everyone was waiting for us. There was a elevator waiting to be used. Once we stepped in, Monokuma appears.

"Is everyone here? Good! Alright! Enter the elevator which will take you all to the court room!" He says, before disappearing.

"Let's go." Iishiro quietly says as he enters the elevator. I took a deep breath. This was it. It was time to find out who killed Akane Asari. We have to get it right, or we'll all be executed. Alright. I can do this! I walked into the elevator, along with everyone else. Once everyone was inside, the elevator began to go down to the court room. Nobody said a word until we have arrived at the court room.

"Welcome to the court room! I've gotten it ready just for you guys! Doesn't it look cool?" Monokuma asked us.

"It looks, quite different than court rooms I've been in the past." Iishiro commented.

"Is everyone ready? Alright! Please go and find your assigned seats." Monokuma tells us. All 15 of us made our way to each of are assigned seats. I sat between Natsuko, and Yuuto. The seats were arranged in a giant circle. It was set up so that everyone could see everyone else. This means it was easier for anyone to transfer their tension and unease onto anyone else. I could already feel the tension in the air.

Let the class trial begin!

"Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out "whodunnit" then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one, then I'll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate!" Monokuma explains as he sits in his own chair in front of the circle of us.

"Hey, are you sure that the killer is one of us, right?" Haku asked the bear.

"Of course!" He replied.

"So, w-what do we do?" Erina nervously asked.

"We have to debate whoever or not is the killer. This is how trials work." Iishiro tells her. I took a deep breath and looked at all my truth bullets in my handbook. I was ready to speak out. The whole class is on the line, so I must do this!

_Make your argument!_

"So Akane is the victim of this case." Gin says.

"And she was killed in her own room." Tamika added.

"I'm pretty sure, she saw it coming... and  **fought back**!" Haku says.

"No, that's wrong!" I shouted. Haku gave me a confused look.

"No, I don't think she saw it coming it all." I told him.

"Huh? Why not?" He asked me.

"Well because, according to the Monokuma File, she died instantly after being shot. There was also no sign of struggle, so it had to take her by surprise." I told him.

"Oh, that makes sense!" Haku laughed.

"S-So, what's next?" Erina asked us.

"We should discuss the cause of death." Toichi replied.

_Make your argument!_

"So, what was the cause of death?" Haku asked.

"Well, she was bleeding in the head, so that may be the cause of death." Mayoko says.

"Maybe the killer  **struck her with a blunt object**  on the head." Hiro suggests.

"No, that's wrong!" I shouted at him. "No, she wasn't struck by a blunt object. If you look at her head, you could see a bullet wound. So that would mean, the cause of death was a shot to the head. I am positive that the weapon was a gun."

"Do you have proof that she was killed with a gun?" Daiki asked. I do have proof that she was killed with a gun, and that is the bullet on the ground next to her, and the gunshot wound.

"I get it!" I said out loud. "I can prove that she was killed with a gun. In the crime scene, there was a bullet found right next to her body."

"A bullet?" Hiro asked.

"Yea. Iishiro and I also examined her body. When we turned her head to the side, there was a small gunshot wound. That is proof that she was killed with a gun." I told them.

"Hey, you guys been around each other a lot. Is there something going on?" Natsuko asked while smirking.

"E-Eh?! N-no! It's nothing like that!" I said while flustered. Iishiro didn't say anything, except for hiding his face with his hat.

"Can you stop talking shit that has nothing to do with the case already?" Kento asked angrily.

"Geez, I was just trying to lighten up the mood." Natsuko pouted.

"L-Let's just move on already." Iishiro says.

"So, if the killer did use a gun to kill her, where did they get the gun at?" Takeru asked.

"I get it!" I say. "In the storage room, there were a box of supplies in there. In one of those boxes, there was one filled with guns."

"There were also the exact same bullets that were used to kill Akane in there." Iishiro added. "So the culprit had to get a gun from out of that box."

"Ok, so the murder weapon is a gun, but that doesn't explain how she was shot." Takeru says.

"And what you mean is?" Natsuko asked him.

"How the culprit managed to shoot her. The culprit couldn't open the door since it was lock, so there is no way they could've shot her." He replied.

"Your right. How could the murderer kill Akane if the door was locked?" Gin asked.

_Make your argument!_

"If Akane was shot in the head, how was the culprit able to shoot her?" Daiki asked.

"I mean, the door was locked right? So did the bullet reach her?" Tamika asked.

"What if there was some sort of  **hole in the door**?" Koko asked.

"I agree with that!" I tell her. "Koko is right. There is not only a hole in the door, but a peephole! That is how the killer managed to shoot Akane in her room."

"Oh, that makes so much more sense!" Haku says.

"Hold on, something still doesn't make sense." Natsuko says.

"Ugh, what is it?" Kento annoyingly asked.

"Shouldn't we had heard the gunshots from Akane's room? I mean, shooting someone without making noise is rather impossible." She replies.

"You do have a point. One of us should of at least heard a gunshot." Yuuto says while raising his glasses.

"I get it!" I say. "The reason why none of us heard the gunshot was because all of the rooms were soundproof."

"The rooms were soundproof?" Erina asked.

"Yes. Monokuma can testify to that." Iishiro says.

"That's right! All of your dorms are indeed soundproof! You will not be able to hear what goes on in someone else's dorm room! You won't be able to hear all the nasty stuff you guys do to each other!" Monokuma says.

"Nasty stuff, eh?" Daiki says as he raises his eyebrow.

"Can you just be quiet Daiki?" Tamika asked him.

"Anyways, we now know how Akane was killed, and what was used to kill her. There is one other clue that I found. You know what I'm talking about, right Reimi?" Iishiro asked.

"I get it!" I say. "Are you talking about the gun inside of the trashcan in the hallway?"

"That's right. Inside of the trashcan, we found a gun that looked like it has been used recently. It looks like it has been taken from the storage room. So it's safe to say that this is the gun that was used to kill Akane." Iishiro says.

"That is a dumb way of getting rid of evidence." Toichi quietly says.

"So, now that we know where the weapon was, and how they were able to kill her, where does this lead us to the culprit?" Mayoko asked.

"Your right. Even with all of this information, we still don't know who the killer is." Hiro says.

_Make your argument!_

"So, we know how the murder was set up, but where does that lead us?" Mayoko asked.

"The killer shot Akane through the peephole in her room, and killed her. Then, they threw the gun away in the trashcan." Yuuto says.

"So, they just threw away a  **CZ 75?** " Takeru asked.

"Did you hear what he just say? Something about what he said is very suspicious. He shouldn't know such a tiny detail of a gun." Iishiro tells me.

_"So, they just threw away a **CZ 75?** "_

"No that's wrong!" I shouted at him. I looked straight at Takeru. "Hey Takeru, how did you know what type of gun that was in the trash can? You weren't even investigating with us."

"Um, I-I'd just assumed?" He nervously asked.

"Iishiro, what type of gun was found inside of the trashcan?" I asked him.

"Well, it was in fact a CZ 75." He replies.

"Takeru, how did you know that the gun used to kill Akane was a CZ 75?" I asked him.

"Gah!" Takeru's eyes widen.

"Could it be? Takeru is the culprit?" Tamika asked.

"W-What? There is no way in hell I'm the culprit!" Takeru shouted. "Plus, there is not any more clues to solving this mystery!"

"You're wrong. There is still one other clue." Iishiro says.

"And what would that may be?" He asked. Iishiro looked back at me.

"Why don't you tell him, Reimi?" He asks me.

"I get it!" I say. "Haku, you said you witnessed the culprit last night, didn't you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" He says.

"Can you tell us about it?" I asked him.

"Sure. Right before I went to bed, I went to get a glass of water from the kitchen. On my way there, I walked passed the storage room. As I walked by it, I noticed someone going in there. Then, when I walked back down the hall, the storage room was open, and I heard the sound of rushing footsteps nearby. Then I went back to my room." Haku explained.

"Did you get the glimpse of the face of who entered the storage room?" I asked him.

"Sadly, no. But, I could make out it's figure. They were short, and they were wearing a hat." He tells me. "And, I'm pretty sure they were male!"

"So, that leaves us with a few suspects. Daiki, Takeru, Kento, and Iishiro." Hinako says.

"Iishiro has an alibi, since we meet up at each others dorms at night." Haku says.

"I can testify to that." Iishiro comments.

"So, the only ones without alibis at the time are just those three, Daiki, Takeru, and Kento." Yuuto says.

"Can I just say that I am not the killer. I don't even know how to use a gun." Daiki says.

"Yeah! Like hell I'm the killer! I was exercising in my room that night!" Kento shouted.

"Yeah, he's right. I saw him working out that night, so Kento is not a suspect." Natsuko says.

"Hey! How did you know that?" Kento angrily asked her.

"Oh, I just happened to walk by your room last night and glanced into your room in the peephole." Natsuko says while grinning.

"So, we only have two suspects, Daiki and Takeru. Kento and myself both have alibis at the time." Iishiro says.

"It's gotta be Daiki, I mean he's the kind of person to peep on girls through a doors peephole." Natsuko says.

"W-What?! It's not me! I'm not that creepy as you think!" Daiki insisted. I began to think to myself. Is Daiki really the culprit? There is only one way to find out.

_Make your argument!_

"Our two main suspects are Daiki and Takeru. One of those two killed Akane." Yuuto says.

"I-It's gotta be Daiki, he's creepy and suspicious looking anyway!" Erina says.

"Am I really that creepy looking?" Daiki curiously asked.

"Dude, your a blackmailer, of course you are creepy." Haku says.

" **The killer obviously has to be a good shooter to aim exactly at Akane's head.** " Natsuko says.

"I agree with that!" I tell her. "It's just as Natsuko said, the killer obviously had to be an expert at shooting."

"Hey! I was actually right about something!" Natsuko says while grinning.

"But, who here is an expert at shooting?" Erina asked. I closed my eyes and started to think. There is only one person that has that same Ultimate Talent.

"You're the only one!" I pointed at Takeru. "Takeru, it was you, wasn't it?"

"W-What? Just what the hell are you talking about?" Takeru asks while stuttering a little.

"Your the one who killed Akane, am I right?" I asked him.

"What? Hell no I'm not the killer! Why the hell do you think I killed her!?" He angrily asked me.

"Well, because your the Ultimate Shooting Pro. There is no other person I could think of who possibly done it besides you." I replied.

"That's it? That is why you think I killed her? What a bunch of bullshit, I had nothing to do with it!" Takeru angrily shouted at me.

"Oh really? Then why are you getting all upset about it?" Iishiro asked him.

"B-Because, you're just accusing me of being the killer! There is no reason to suspect me as a killer." He says.

"You're a fucking moron, there are many reasons why you are suspected as the killer." Kento annoyingly says.

"Oh, and what are those reasons!?" He angrily asked.

"How did you know that the weapon was a CZ 75?" Gin asked him.

"W-Well, I just assumed that it was. It's just a coincidence that it happens to be a CZ 75." He says.

"No, I don't think it's a coincidence at all." Iishiro says. "There was a bunch of different types of guns in the storage room that were different than the one me and Reimi found in the trashcan. The only way you could possibly know what type of gun was used if you were part of the investigation, or if you were the culprit. In fact, Takeru did not help investigate at all."

"Gah!" Takeru loudly grunted. "Wait, just hold on a moment! Even if there was a gun used, there is no way it would be able to shoot the bullet perfectly right into Akane's head! It would be impossible!"

"It is possible, because someone with a certain talent would be able to that, because the killer is the Ultimate Shooting Pro. Isn't that right, Takeru!?" I asked.

"W-What?" Takeru stuttered, his face was pale and he was sweating.

"A perfect shot and aim to the head shouldn't be so difficult for the Ultimate Shooting Pro." Koko says.

"I-I.." Takeru started to panic. "I'm not the goddamn killer! Your all fucking idiots!" 

"You still won't admit it? Okay then. Reimi, go ahead and review the incident one more time to make his crime perfectly clear. And with that, we can close this trial." Iishiro says to me.

"Alright. Here is what happened!" I loudly said to everyone.

"First, the killer waited until it was nighttime for him to make his move. Then, when he thought that the coast was clear, the killer secretly went to the storage room, without anyone see him, while Haku only saw his figure. The killer enters the storage room and looks around for a weapon. The killer suddenly noticed a box of guns and looked inside. Inside of the box of guns, they grabbed a CZ 75." I explained.

"The killer loaded up the gun with bullets nearby. Then, they quickly rushed out of the storage room and ran pass Haku, without him seeing him. Then, the killer started to look for a target. He noticed a peephole through a door, and looked through it. He saw Akane in her room, sitting down on her bed. As he watched her stand up, he finally had his chance. He shot her directly through her head through the peephole in the door. Once he was finished with that, the killer quickly ran off, not knowing that he left evidence behind. Finally, the killer threw the gun to try to hide the evidence. The killer walked away, thinking that they got away with the murder." I explained.

"Isn't that right, Takeru?" I asked him.

"AGH!" Takeru shouted.

"Give it up Takeru, this case is closed." Iishiro says.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!! This trial is complete bullshit! I'm the killer? What kind of fucking logic is that!? You're a bunch of idiots!" Takeru angrily shouted.

"I'm sorry Takeru, but all of the evidence points to you." I told him.

"You have nobody to blame but yourself. You are the one who made that little slip up of the weapon. It's not our fault." Hinako quietly tells him.

"I.." Takeru just froze as he stood there, not knowing what else to say. He felt paralyzed, unable to move.

"So, you have no rebuttal?" Toichi asked him.

"Then it looks like we're done here." Hinako says.

"Puhuhuhu. Looks like you've reached your verdict! Then are we ready to cast our votes? You all have a lever in front of you. Use it to make your selection!" Monokuma laughed.

"Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? Who will it be?" Monokuma curiously asked.

Everyone casts their votes. The one with the most votes, was Takeru Koizume.

"Good job everyone! Ya got it right! The one that killed Akane Asari, was none other than Takeru Koizume!" Monokuma announced. We all turned to face Takeru in shock.

"I-I don't believe it!" Erina says.

"Are you fucking serious? What the hell is wrong with you!?" Kento angrily asked him. Takeru looked down in shame.

"Takeru, did you really kill Akane?" I asked him. Takeru looked up at me with shame.

"Yes, I did. It was to kill or be stuck in this hell hole forever! So, I saw my chance, and I did it. I thought I would get away with it, but I guess I was wrong." He says.

"You would really kill somebody just to get out of here?" Gin asked him.

"None of you are any different! I bet one of you would of done the same thing! It was going to happen eventually!" He shouted at us.

"It wouldn't have happened, if it wasn't for you!" I shouted towards Monokuma. I begun to lunge at him, until Iishiro pulled me away.

"That's enough. Please calm down Reimi, violence is never the answer." He tells me.

"Man, that was a close one! I thought I was gonna get beaten up for a second there. You barely avoided punishment Ms. Akagawa." Monokuma growled.

"Now then, since you have revealed the identify of the killer during the class trial, the blackened, Takeru Koizume will receive his punishment!" Monokuma announced.

"P-Punishment? What do you mean?" Takeru nervously asked.

"Why, execution of course! Did you not forget what I said in the beginning?" He asked.

"N-No, no, don't do this! I'm too young to die!" Takeru shouted.

"I don't care. Let's hurry up and get to what everyone's been waiting for! The punishment!" Monokuma says.

"N-No please! I'm begging you not to do this!" Takeru shouted.

"No more begging! You must now pay the price for your actions!" Monokuma says.

"P-Please, no!"

"Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Takeru Koizume, the Ultimate Shooting Pro!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" 

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's.. PUNISHMENT TIME!!" Monokuma announces.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Takeru screamed.

-

_Game over, Takeru has been found guilty. Time for the punishment!_

Tekeru nervously glanced around the room as we all watched him with sympathetic looks. He was sweating like crazy. His eyes widen as he was suddenly grabbed by the neck by a collar. He was dragged across the hallway. He was dragged to a room with a dartboard. He was tied to the dartboard, and in front of him was Monokuma, with a AK-47 in his hand.

We all watched the execution as Monokuma began to load the gun filled with multple bullets. He first started shooting Takeru multiple times in the hand, arm, and legs. Takeru screamed in pain as tears ran down his face. I felt really bad for him, even though it was his choice for him to murder Akane.

Monokuma then started shooting him multple times in the stomach, in the neck, and then the chest. His last shots were to his head. Blood was splattered around his body on the dartboard. Monokuma starts to slow down with the shooting, and he gave him one last shot straight into Takeru's heart. Almost all of our eyes widen as we saw Takeru go limp right in front of us.

We have all watched him die. The execution was over.

"Ahahahaha! Extreme!" Monokuma happily shouted.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Erina screamed as she placed both of her hands on her head.

"I-I can't take this anymore! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Hiro shouted.

"Hey, come on now! You can't get out of here, remember? One of you decided to kill someone because you wanted to leave, that's just how it goes. If you desperately really want to leave, then you have to kill someone." Monokuma says.

"This was all your fault you piece of shit!" Kento snarled at the bear.

"My fault? Geez, you make it out like I'm the bad guy here, when the bad guy is actually the one who got executed! Puhuhuhu!" Monokuma laughs.

"You son of a bitch, I'll fucking kill you!" Kento screamed.

"Puhuhuhu! You better think twice about that. Anyways, see you guys later!" And just like that, Monokuma was gone, leaving us all in total despair.

"Someone, please kill me. I can't do this anymore." Haku says. The room was silent as the rest of us, just stood their with the feeling of despair.

"Let's go, we can't just keep standing here and mourn. We have to move pass it." Iishiro says as he starts to walk out of the court room.

"Iishiro." I softly said, even though he did not hear me.

He was right, we all had to move on, and fight this despair.

We had to do this, no matter what.


	6. Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New areas in the school opened up, and Natsuko decided to throw a pool party.

I slowly opened my eyes and glanced at the familiar ceiling above me. Of course, this wasn't a nightmare. Takeru has really died last night, and he was killed right in front of us. There was no denying it. As I stood up from my bed, Monokuma's morning announcement played.

"Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! It is time for another glorious day. Also, I opened up some new areas upstairs. So please explore at your own convenience. That's all!" Monokuma mentions as the TV turns off.

New places? Ever since we had got here, I noticed that the stairs to the second floor was locked, so I wonder if it's open now. First, I should get going to the dining hall to meet with everyone. I started exiting my room and walked down to the dining hall. When I got there, everyone was there already.

"Yo Reimi! Sup?" Haku greeted me.

"Hi." I greeted. "Did you guys hear the announcement as well?"

"Yeah, heard Monokuma opened up some places upstairs. I've always wondered what was up there since it was closed up last time." Natsuko says.

"Maybe we s-should all check it out?" Erina asked while stuttering as usual.

"I think we should all split up and explore the area on our own. Once we're done, we should report back to the dining hall and discuss anything new anyone has discovered." Iishiro tells us.

"Alright, not a bad idea. Then let's go then." Yuuto says. Everyone began to go their separate ways. I began to walk down the hallways and towards the stairs where the second floor was. I took a deep breath before slowly taking a step. Once I have reached the second floor, the hallway was lit a different color than from the first floor. I wonder what was on this floor? I decided to enter the door that was blue first.

Once I have entered, I discovered that the room I went into was actually one with a pool. It was a normal size pool with a diving board and some chairs in the back. There was also a chair for the lifeguard to sit. There was also changing rooms in the back. I have never actually seen a pool inside of a school before, so it was new to me. I noticed Haku was in there, so I decided to talk to him.

"Yo Reimi! Isn't this cool! There's a friggin swimming pool! I can't wait to be the first one that dives in there!" Haku happily says.

"I think it's cool. Maybe we could all go swimming together here some day." I told him.

"That would be cool! Or even better, a pool party! I never been to a pool party since I was a kid! That's why we need to have one!" He says. I could tell that he was filled with excitement. I smiled back at him.

"Yeah. That would be fun. We'll, I'll be exploring the other areas, I'll see you back at the dining hall." I say to him.

"Alright, see ya!" He says while waving to me. I walked out of the pool area and walked down the hallways, looking for some other new places that opened. I saw a sign right next to a door that said library. I walked inside the library, and it was filled with books, and some desks. Yuuto, and Iishiro were both in the room. I walked up to both of them.

"So, this is the library?" I asked.

"Yeah, and it's filled with lots of books. I don't know where to start." Yuuto says. "Plus, there is a tea stand here with some tea cups so you can enjoy having tea while reading."

"That's nice." I turned to Iishiro. "Hey, Iishiro, did you discover anything new yet?"

"Unfortunately, I haven't. Yet. However, I'm sure something will pop up eventually." He tells me.

"You're right." I replied. Hopefully, something new will show up. There is so many things we haven't discovered here yet. I exited the library and walked back into the halls. While walking down the hall, I noticed a room that says, Photography club. Curious, I went inside. Inside of the room, there was many professional pictures pined on the wall, and there was a camera with a tripod on it in the middle of the room. There was a green screen in front of it as well.

I noticed Daiki was there, and he looked excited.

"Hey Daiki." I greeted.

"Oh, hello Reimi. Isn't this room beautiful? It has the most amazing photographs I've ever seen! It even has a photo booth as well. Isn't it wonderful?" He asks me with a sly smile on his face.

"Y-Yeah, I guess." I said. Of course he would enjoy this room. He was the Ultimate Blackmailer after all. I sighed as I shook my head, and left the room. There was one other room that caught my eye while I was walking down the hall. It was the Theater room. There was a small stage, and lights hanging above the ceiling. There was a bunch of props everywhere. I saw Mayoko in the room, and walked up to greet her.

"Hello Mayoko!" I greeted.

"Oh, why hello dear. Isn't this room simply amazing?" She asked. "I've always wanted to get into the acting career, ever since I was little. But, I've become known as the Ultimate Maid instead."

"You don't like your own talent?" I asked her.

"I didn't choose to have this talent." She told me. This was the first time I ever seen her without smiling. "I've never chosen to be a maid. when I was younger, I wanted to pursue into an acting career. But, my mother wouldn't let me. Instead, I've had to work and clean my mother's house ever since."

"Really? I didn't know that." I replied.

"My family were very strict with me, and I had to do everything for them, which includes, washing the dishes, sweeping the floor, and even making their own food." She continues. "Other people found out how great I was for doing all that stuff, so my mom let me get a job as a maid, and well, I was then known as the Ultimate Maid."

"Oh Mayoko, I'm sorry." I tell her.

"It's alright. Because, once we all get out of here, I'm going to abandoned by job of a maid, and become an actress!" Mayoko says passionately. I smiled on how passionate she was on following her dream. I never really got to choose my talent either, so I sort of agree with her. However, I don't even have any dreams of becoming anything, so I just accepted of being a delivery woman. It's the only talent I got anyways. 

I said my goodbyes to Mayoko and headed back in the hallway. I guess that was it to check out. The rest of the rooms up there were just normal classrooms. I decided to head back to the dining hall. Once I've arrived, all the others started to appear.

"I'm guessing everyone is done exploring?" Iishiro asked. Everyone all nodded.

"Yeah, there is a pool. I mean, a freaking pool! That's totally awesome!" Haku says.

"A pool? That sounds like fun!" Natsuko smiles as she agrees.

"There is also a library filled with many books." Yuuto added.

"I've looked upstairs for a way out, but there was none unfortunately." Koko says. "All of the windows are blocked off, just like the ones down here."

"They also have a photography club. It was filled with beautiful photos and there was even a tripod with a green screen. It seems like the perfect place for me to take pictures for my scrapbook." Daiki slyly grin.

"Y-You better not use it to blackmail us, you creep!" Tamika shouted.

"Anyway, is there anything else anyone discovered?" Iishiro asked.

"Ah, there was also a theater room as well. There was a stage and it was full of props. There also some costumes in the back." Mayoko says.

"Is that it? Nobody found a fucking way out of here?" Kento angrily asked. The room suddenly went quiet. Nobody had said a word.

"Well, we've been trying to find a way out, but it seems that there isn't one yet." I told him.

"God damn it!" Kento growled. "Who cares if there's a pool, or new rooms, I just wanna get out of this place! Do you guys even care or what!?"

"Calm down Kento, of course we care. We wanna get out of here just as much as you want to. Once we do find some sort of way out, we'll discuss it to everyone." Gin says calmly. Kento just scoffed and sat down in a chair. Man, he sure gets angry real easily.

"Hey, since we have a pool, we should have a pool party!" Natsuko suggested.

"A pool party?" Erina asked.

"Yeah, since everything's been pretty depressing around here lately, we should all lighten up and have some fun. So we should have a pool party! Everyone can come, well except for Kento since he's a big jerk." Natsuko says.

"Tch, whatever, I don't want any part of some stupid pool party anyway." Kento says in annoyed tone.

"Yay! I love pool parties!" Haku happily cheered.

"Hm, I guess that won't be so bad." Tamika says.

"I'll come, even if I'm t-to scared to swim." Hiro says.

"Sounds fun! I'd love to come!" I say. I turned to Iishiro. "What about you Iishiro? You wanna come too?"

"Why not? I should try having some fun once in a while." Iishiro said with a small smile on his face.

"Then it's settled. This evening, we're having a pool party! Just make sure to be there by the evening!" Natsuko says. And with that, everyone started to part ways.

I had some little time before evening, so I should hang out with someone. I decided to hang out with Iishiro again, since we both knew each other better. I begin to look around the school, searching for him. I entered the library on the second floor and finally found him. He was sitting at the desk, reading a book while drinking tea. I walked over and approached him.

"Hey, Iishiro!" I greeted. He looked up from his book and gently smiled.

"Hey, Reimi." He greeted back. Me and Iishiro decided to hang out together. We spend the whole time in the library talking about the book he was reading. It was an interesting story.

It looks like me and Iishiro grew closer today. It went silent in the room before Iishiro decided to speak up.

"Hey Reimi, do you know what deja vu feels like?" He asks me. Deja vu? That was unexpected.

"I mean, I guess. Does it mean that you feel like you seen something before?" I asked him. He nodded.

"That's right. For some reason, I'm feeling it right now." He says.

"Huh, what do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, it feels like, this is not the first time, we met." He quietly says. Huh? Not the first time we met?

"Huh? Didn't we just met when we all woke up and found ourselves inside this school?" I asked him.

"Yeah but, it feels like, I know you somehow. That, I knew you for a long time. Like you were, actually someone I trust." He says. I felt my heart beginning to beat a little faster then usual.

"Someone you trust?" I felt my cheeks warm up a bit.

"Why does it feel like, I know you? Like, we've been through so much together?" He desperately asked. It was like, he was trying to remember something.

"Iishiro?" I asked him.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. It's probably, just my mind tricking me." He calmly says. I looked at him with confusion. What was that just now? What did he mean when he said he felt like he knew me? We had never met before, only right after we got here.

"Are you, alright?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Sorry, if I made you confused." He apologized.

"E-Eh? No it's fine!" I stuttered.

"Well, we have a pool party to get ready for, right? Guess I shall get ready. I'll see you there, alright?" He asked while smiling at me. I nodded as I smiled back at him. He walks out of the library, leaving me lost in my thoughts.

I wonder what Iishiro was talking about. Oh well, I don't really have to worry about that. Right now, I should be getting ready for the pool party. I smiled as I headed back to my room to change into my swimsuit, which was a red bikini. By the time I was done, it was already noon. Everyone should be at the pool by now. I walked out of my room, and headed to the second floor where the pool was.

When I entered, nearly everyone was there. I wasn't surprised that Kento wasn't there since he said himself that he wasn't gonna go. I noticed a few stares as I walked in, including Iishiro's.

"Yo Reimi! Glad you can made it! Nice bikini!" She tells me.

"Oh, uh, thanks. It's nothing really." I laughed, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Hey, Iishiro, doesn't she have some sexy jugs?" Natsuko asked with a smirk on her face. Iishiro blushed madly as he looked away from me.

"W-What?" He asked while stuttering.

"E-Eh? Why are you asking weird questions to Iishiro?" I asked her.

"See, he's blushing, that means he thinks you look hot in that bikini." She tells me.

"L-Let's stop talking about that." I nervously said. I smiled as I tipped my toes in the water. It was cold. I was getting ready to slowly go in, when suddenly, I was pushed into the pool by someone. I looked up and saw Natsuko who was laughing hard.

"H-Hey! Natsuko!" I pouted.

"Sorry, my bad." She says as she jumps into the water, making a huge splash nearby me. I groaned in annoyance as she splashed water into my face. "Oops, my bad again."

I rolled my eyes as I glanced around the pool room. My eyes widen as I glanced over to Iishiro. He was taking his shirt off, revealing his chest. I just stood there in the pool, watching like an idiot. I could feel my face turn red as I stared at his chest. He had a six pack. I just couldn't look away.

"Hey, whatcha looking at?" Natsuko suddenly asking me. I jumped as I nearly fell into the water.

"N-Nothing!" I stuttered. I saw her glance at Iishiro and she looked back at me with a sly grin.

"Oh, you checking him out? I knew you had the hots for him." She says.

"E-Eh!? N-No! Don't get the wrong idea!" I shouted while stuttering, She laughed as she noticed my face was still red. I groaned as I hid my face, while she continues to laugh while I'm embarrassed. 

During the rest of the pool party, everyone had a great time. Even though most of the time, Natsuko kept constantly teasing me about liking Iishiro. It was just about nighttime, and everyone started to leave.

"I had fun, did you guys?" Natsuko asked us.

"Hell yeah!" Haku happily shouted.

"It was okay, I guess.." Erina says.

"Indeed, I got to take lots of beautiful pictures of the girls in their swimsuits." Daiki giggled.

"You better not doing anything perverted with those pictures!" Tamika warned him.

"We all better get going, it's almost nighttime." Iishiro says.

"You are right. Well, goodnight everyone!" Gin says as he waved to us goodbye. Everyone said their goodbyes and began to head back to there rooms for the night. I decided to go back to my room as well. However, as I went back to my room, I heard the bell ring. Must've been Monokuma's announcement.

"Ahem, this is a school announcement. Everyone please head down to the gym at this time, thank you!" And with that, the screens turned off. I groaned in annoyance. I just wanted to get some sleep, but thanks to Monokuma, we all have to go to the gym.

I wonder what he had plan this time.


End file.
